cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Realm of Han
The Realm of Han or the Dark Realm of Han (or DROH), is an absolute monarchy and military order founded by Xandunese adventurers. The Dark Realm is located in a valley south west of Xandu, almost directly west of Shanjing. It consists of several villages (of which one is its de facto capital), vast (and dense) forestry, as well as a mountain range on its eastern border which forms as a natural barrier with Xandu, and another mountain range to its south which also forms a natural border with Tyavyli. It is largely economically under-developed. The realm joined the Holy States (later known as the League of Palus) as its eighth constituent state in July 2019, making it the first country to voluntarily join another. It left later in December 2019, though Lord Han continues to rule the State of Xandu within the League of Palus. It is a neutral nation, thus it is not in any formal military coalitions with either the League of Palus or the Democratic Federation of Tyavyli. History Early years The Dark Realm was founded by a former Xandunese general, Weihan, who was frustrated by Shanjing's increasingly socialist and passive outlook. He demanded for more mercenary rights but the populace of Shanjing was unwilling to accept commercially available military force. Also, poor economic development, poor resource management, and relatively slow technological progress tested the patience of some settlers who were more willing to go straight into trading with the more economically vibrant settlements further east. Weihan explored regions further west of Greater Shanjing and discovered plains which consisted of three villages. He settled in the eastern-most village and began work on a mega-fort by the side of the village. The Dark Realm refused to negotiate treaties with its neighbours throughout history. However, it accepted the general agreement that the nether should be neutral ground. Tyavylian Campaign (mid to late 2016) The Dark Realm attempted to conquer its southern neighbour, Tyavyli, numerous times throughout the 5810s and 5820s in an attempt to gain access to the Eastern Sea. The Tyavylian Campaign was expected to be a relatively swift conquest as Tyavyli was severely underdeveloped and its military was publicly known for having made a mess of military exercise around Ty Town. The first attempt to attack Ty in the 5810s was botched due to hostile mobs attacking Xinnic troops in the densely forested region north of Ty. The decision to conduct the operation at night was also problematic due to Ty's poor lighting and the forests blocking out moonlight. The second attempt to attack Ty was done slightly differently, with the Xinnic army invading from the swamps north west of Ty. However, the large amount of potholes, ponds, rivers, and lakes that the soldiers had to cross delayed the operation. Xinnic troops were once again cut down by a ferocious barrage of hostile mobs and were forced to pull back to Fort Han. End of the Dark Realm (December 2016) In December 2016, Dark Lord Weihan officially abdicated from the lordship and chose Jia Ren as his successor. This news was met with uncertainty by other countries. However, Jia Ren did not show up on the server since his appointment. With no Dark Realm citizens making an appearance and without any proper reason given after a month, the server admins officially terminated the Dark Realm's sovereignty. Ironically, this was just a day before the Governing Committee was made the sole government by the server admins. Revival of the Dark Realm and membership in the Holy States (July 2019-27 December 2019) The revival of the server saw the return of Weihan who re-established the government and cult of the Dark Realm. It was revealed in July 2019 that the Holy States had intended to hire his services for future military operations, but he declined the offer. Instead, the Dark Realm was invited to join the Holy States as a full member state, to which Weihan agreed. Having lost his way, Weihan established The Settlement in the former Common Area in between the world's major states. The Holy States swiftly annexed the territory on behalf of the Realm of Han and recognised The Settlement as the temporary capital of the realm. During the Holy States' transition into the League of Palus in November to December of 2019, the State of Umia provided aid to the Dark Realm in helping to rediscover Fort Han and to provide adequate resources to resume development. The Dark Realm became a constituent sub-state of the Free State of Xandu after the League of Palus annexed Xandu, with Weihan becoming President of the Free State. Independence and neutrality (27 December 2019-Present) The Dark Realm re-attained independence on 27 December 2019 after Weihan invoked the Article of Separation in the League's constitution. This allowed the Dark Realm to legally leave the union. It was decided that Xandu would remain within the union as a state.Category:Nation